Forever pour que demain change
by Tsuki-no-Hebi
Summary: Hermione Granger a tout perdu, sauf l'espoir d'un avenir meilleur. elle se voit confier une mission des plus difficiles, changer le passe. Tout se melange alors dans sa tete et son coeur. Une septieme annee particuliere et surprenante commence alors. SBHG
1. Chapter 1

**Forever…pour que demain change….**

**Disclaimer : tout appartient bien sûr a JKR **

**C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira … Bonne lecture à tous !!**

Elles sont à bout de souffle…la peur au ventre, les larmes aux yeux, les vêtements déchirés et couverts de sang…de leurs sang…elles n'en pouvaient plus…cela faisait trop.

Trop de douleur, trop de souffrance en si peu de temps…il y a quelques jours à peine elles riaient encore avec eux…eux…mais aujourd'hui ils étaient morts. Tous, il n'y avait plus qu'elles…elles se considéraient comme des sœurs, des amies…elles pensaient qu'elles avaient encore la vie devant elles…elles avaient tort. La guerre les avait rattrapées. Et maintenant, après tant de combats, tant de morts, tant de blessures, tant de larmes…elles se retrouvaient à fuir dans la forêt interdite…parce qu'elles n'avaient pas d'autres choix.

Hermione s'arrêta. Elle n'en pouvait vraiment plus. Ses jambes couvertes de griffures et de cicatrices tremblaient. Elle n'avait plus la force de se battre. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir…

Ginny s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin…elle appuyait de toutes ses forces contre une blessure qu'elle avait au bras gauche et qui perdait beaucoup de sang. Le teint livide, la jeune rousse se rapprocha d'Hermione…elle avait le regard vide. Sa vie n'avait plus de sens désormais…elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle courrait encore…pourquoi voulait-elle encore se battre ? Harry, son Harry, son amour….était mort dans ses bras. Son dernier souffle de vie le quittant en même temps que l'étincelle de vie du seigneur noir disparaissait…laissant son armée sans contrôle…

Hermione et Ginny s'étaient battues contre les mangemorts aux côtés de leurs amis au début de la bataille…mais quand les détraqueurs arrivèrent…Hermione ferma les yeux pour ne plus se souvenir…

Des images défilaient devant ses yeux. La bataille repassait dans sa mémoire, et Hermione revoyait tout, comme si elle s'était trouvée au cinéma…

L'un des premiers à tomber avait été Ron, suivit de près par Luna Lovegood…puis Hagrid…Dean, le professeur Chourave, Fred Weasley, Bill, Rémus…les images défilaient toujours…la détresse de Tonks et Fleur….Fleur se donnant la mort, madame Weasley pleurant les corps de ses enfants…son mari tombant et elle le suivant de près. Cela avait été un véritable carnage…en fait…il ne restait plus désormais que Ginny, Charlie et George…Et encore, Hermione n'était pas vraiment sûre….Neville, contre toutes attentes, avait tenu bon aux côtés du professeur MacGonagal…

Les larmes d'Hermione se mirent à couler encore plus, son regard se fit vide…elle revivait la mort de son ami, amant, de son ennemi de toujours, de son premier et unique amour…elle voyait Drago Malfoy tomber, frappé par le sort le plus impardonnable de tous…mort….il était mort. Hermione se voyait se jeter dans la bataille avec plus d'énergie encore. Elle se voyait courir pour sauver Drago, elle se voyait tuer Lucius, Bellatrix et Crabe fils…pendant ce temps Harry avait tué Voldemort, Ginny avait massacré Nott, Nagini, et Goyle père…

Puis Harry était mort… et les détraqueurs étaient apparus…Neville et le professeur MacGonagal, n'avait rien pu faire…ils étaient trop épuisés…Tonks avait embrassé le corps de Rémus avant de se laisser tuer par un détraqueur.

Hermione avait attrapé le bras de son amie, et elles avaient fui…les mots que Maugrey Fol'œil avait aboyé avant de donner quelque chose à Hermione puis, par la suite, de mourir, restait gravé dans la mémoire de la jeune fille…

« Fuyez ! Vous devez vivre ! Et faites en sorte que la prochaine fois soit meilleure Granger ! Vous pouvez y arriver ! »

Hermione et Ginny se regardaient. Elles sentirent que les monstres arrivaient. Alors Hermione se redressa et jetant la petite chaîne dorée autour de son cou et de celui de Ginny, elle tourna frénétiquement le petit objet doré que Fol'œil lui avait remis.

Ginny ne vit la qu'un geste désespéré de son amie rendue folle à cause des doloris…puis elle sentit ses pieds quitter terre…pendant quelques instants elle songea qu'elle était en train de voler…puis elle atterrit brusquement et lourdement sur le sol qui lui paru beaucoup trop dur à son goût. Elle vit Hermione évanouit à ses côtés et la dernière chose qu'elle aperçu avant de sombrer elle aussi dans un coma léger, fut Harry qui courrait vers elle…elle sourit…enfin, elle le revoyait enfin…

…

Le temps s'écoulait, Hermione en avait vaguement conscience. Pourtant son temps était plus que précieux. Il fallait avertir tout le monde de ce qui allait se passer…mais elle se sentait si bien, elle était allongée dans un lit moelleux et chaud. Sa tête reposait sur un oreiller tellement confortable…elle entrouvrit un œil, mais, n'ayant vraiment pas la force, ni le courage, de se réveiller et de retourner se battre, elle se rendormit doucement en soupirant…

Le sommeil de Ginny était bien plus agité. Elle était fiévreuse, et ne voyait apparaître dans ses cauchemars que des cadavres qui lui réclamait de l'aide…elle fuyait sans cesse, elle voulait se réveiller quand une douce chaleur l'envahit…elle aussi se rendormit, plus paisiblement cette fois, d'un sommeil sans rêve…

Hermione finit par se réveiller…un rayon de soleil lui chatouillant le nez. Elle ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser quand une douleur horrible lui traversa le corps, partant de sa jambe droite et remontant tout le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour venir se répercuter dans son crâne. Elle ne réussit pas à retenir un gémissement de douleur.

Elle regarda autour d'elle pour savoir où elle était…elle reconnu bien vite l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Elle tenta de se lever, mais madame Pomfrey, alertée par son gémissement était arrivée à côté d'elle.

« Recouchez vous, miss. Vous n'êtes pas en état de vous lever. Je vais appelez le professeur Dumbledore. Il voudra vous posez des questions. Vous ne serez pas obligez d'y répondre si vous êtes trop épuisée…je dois moi-même vous en poser une…

-allez y, murmura Hermione pensant que son crâne allait exploser de douleur.

-comment vous appelez-vous ?

-pa…pardon ? Vous plaisantez madame Pomfrey ?

-jamais avec les malades…allons jeune fille, votre nom s'il vous plait…

Hermione sentant que l'infirmière commençait à perdre patience finit par répondre…

-je…je suis Hermione Granger, mon amie est Ginny Weas….tili….où est-elle ? s'exclama Hermione ne voyant pas son amie près d'elle…elle se maudit de ne pas avoir remarquer son absence plus tôt, ainsi que d'avoir faillit faire la bourde de sa vie et révélant le véritable nom de Ginny.

-Weastili ? Cela me rappelle quelque chose…enfin passons…elle se trouve sur un lit dans mon bureau. Son cas étant plus grave que le votre, j'ai préféré la garder sous les yeux…vous pourrez la voir plus tard. En attendant reposez vous.

Puis elle s'éloigna, laissant Hermione plongée dans ses songes.

Pourquoi avait-elle soudain eut le sentiment qu'il ne fallait pas donner le vrai nom de Ginny. Pourquoi ce mauvais pressentiment l'énervait encore…avait elle pu faire une erreur avec le retourneur de temps ? L'infirmière ne semblait plus la connaître, donc, elle avait fait au moins un bond de sept ans dans le passé…puisque sa septième année avait débuté il y a quelques jours de cela…elle croisait les doigts pour que ce soit cela…un petit bond de sept ans, ce n'est pas grave…par contre si elle avait fait plus…elle soupira…elle n'en pouvait plus. Son cerveau réclamait un peu de repos…

Une vague de tristesse l'envahit soudainement lorsqu'elle songea à Drago. Dire qu'elle n'avait rien pu faire pour le sauver, elle, la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout…l'élève la plus douée de sa promotion n'avait rien pu faire pour celui qu'elle aimait…à part lui fermer les yeux…

Elle étouffa un sanglot, elle ne pourrait pas le revoir ici non plus…après tout, il ne devait être encore qu'un simple gamin à cette époque….une larme coula sur sa joue, qu'elle laissa tomber sur sa main. Elle eut un frisson d'horreur lorsqu'elle aperçut son bras…il était couvert de griffures, d'écorchures et de bleus de toutes sortes et de toutes tailles. Elle s'apprêtait à inspecter le reste don corps lorsque quelqu'un racla sa gorge pour lui signaler sa présence.

Ses yeux s'agrandirent de stupeur malgré elle. Elle s'était bien sûr préparée à revoir Dumbledore, mais le fait de le voir si…jeune…la cloua sur place. Elle le regardait la bouche ouverte. En quelle année étaient-elles arrivées, elle et Ginny, pour devoir faire face à un Dumbledore aux apparences de simple vieillard et non plus d'ancêtre.

« Bonjour miss…Granger c'est bien cela ?

-euh oui, mais…euh…professeur…excusez moi, mais, en quelle année sommes nous ? demanda Hermione d'une voix hésitante.

Sa question intrigua encore plus Dumbledore qui se demandait déjà qui était ces deux jeunes filles atterrit dans son parc, en plein milieu du premier petit déjeuner de l'année, l'obligeant à abandonner de délicieux croissants….enfin, il devait se concentrer sur cette jeune fille et non sur son déjeuner. Il répondit d'une voix calme

-1976… »

Hermione ne parvint pas à retenir une exclamation d'horreur pour ensuite s'évanouir…

Dumbledore l'allongea plus confortablement et regarda les bras de la jeune fille. Ils étaient couverts de blessures en tous genres. Si il ne se trompait pas, cette jeune fille avait subis au minimum trois ou quatre doloris. Le fait qu'elle se soit évanouit après avoir découvert la date du jour lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Et il ne mit que très peu de temps avant de déduire que cette jeune fille venait certainement du futur et qu'elle n'avait eu d'autres choix avec son amie que de fuir à travers le temps…

Il soupira, l'avenir était donc si sombre pour que l'on se mette à torturer de pauvres jeunes filles innocentes…et que celles-ci soient obligées de fuir dans les couloirs du temps, au point de s'y perdre…

Il s'éloigna et demanda à Pompom de le prévenir dès le réveil de la jeune fille. Il devait absolument lui parler. Il fallait qu'il comprenne son mystère.

…

Pendant ce temps là, dans la salle commune des griffondors…

-je te jure lunar qu'elles ont débarqué comme ça, pouf !

-comme par magie c'est ça ? Déclara Sirius Black avant d'exploser de rire…

-cause toujours Patmol, je te dis que ces deux filles sont bizarres…rien qu'à voir leur état…

-comment ça ? Interrogea Rémus Lupin

-ben elles étaient salement amochées…

-elles te raconteront certainement tout mon vieux Cornedrue !répondit Sirius entre deux éclats de rire…

-oh ! Ça suffit ! Je sors ! s'exclama James Potter… il voulait comprendre qui étaient ces deux filles étranges. Il voulait savoir, et il le saurait ! Foi de maraudeurs il apprendrait tous les secrets des deux étrangères…

Au même instant, une des deux étrangères se réveillait péniblement. Elle n'avait qu'une seule chose en tête, 1976 …

Impossible, c'était impossible, comment, comment deux, trois petits tours avec le retourneur de temps avaient pu la ramener vingt ans en arrière…elle était désespérée. A bout de nerf elle craqua et se mit à pleurer…pourquoi, pourquoi n'était-elle pas morte ! Cela lui faciliterait bien la vie ! Elle se calma en entendant madame Pomfrey arriver. Elle ne voulait, ni ne pouvait parler à personne d'autre que Dumbledore. Elle se leva donc sans se soucier de la douleur qui habitait tout son corps, et se mit à tituber vers la sortie.

Je n'y serais jamais avant l'infirmièresongea Hermione.en plus, je n'ai aucune envie d'engager une course poursuite maintenant elle se cacha donc sous un lit…quelques secondes plus tard, les cris de Pomfrey résonnaient dans toute l'infirmerie et elle sortit en courant pour retrouver sa malade…

Hermione expira un grand coup puis sortit de sa cachette. En s'appuyant contre les murs, elle parvenait à avancer lentement mais sûrement vers le bureau du directeur de Poudlard.

A quelques couloirs de là, Rémus Lupin et Sirius Black étaient à la recherche de leur ami, James Potter. Ils plaisantaient, surtout au sujet des deux filles mystérieuses que James semblait être le seul à avoir vu. Puis Rémus s'arrêta soudainement. Ses sens plus développés lui permettaient d'entendre le bruit le plus infime, et il était sûr d'avoir entendu un léger gémissement. Il attrapa Patmol et se mit à courir tout en expliquant à son ami ce qu'il se passait. Sirius accéléra l'allure pour dépasser le loup-garou fatigué et s'écroula par terre en percutant violement quelqu'un au détour d'un couloir…

je peux le faire, je peux y arriver, le bureau du directeur n'est QUE de l'autre côté du château…courage Hermione, allez…aahhhhhhh

Hermione cria avant de faire un léger vol plané à cause du choc. Elle retomba environ un mètre plus loin, et se roula instinctivement en boule. Elle avait mal partout. Le choc qui avait été des plus violent, avait ravivé la douleur déjà trop présente en elle à son goût. Elle ne parvint pas à retenir quelques larmes et se mit à gémir…les cris ne lui parvenait pas entièrement…

-Sirius ! Incapable ! Je t'ai dit que quelqu'un avait besoin d'aide et souffrait ! Je t'ai jamais parlé de l'achever en le projetant par terre ! Rémus hurlait de toutes ses forces sur le pauvre Sirius tout penaud qui peinait à se relever. Les gémissements de la jeune fille les firent pourtant réagirent et tous deux se précipitèrent vers elle.

Sirius et Rémus ne firent que constater l'étendu des dégâts. Elle était très pâle, ce qui faisait un étrange ensemble avec ces cheveux châtains, qui ondulait gracieusement. Elle portait une tunique blanche. Rémus reconnut alors les tuniques de l'infirmerie. Il se demandait ce qu'elle faisait là lorsque Sirius poussa une exclamation inquiétante.

-Eh ! Mais, c'est du sang !

-Par Merlin ! Il faut la ramener immédiatement à l'infirmerie. !

Hermione ouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser. Elle sentit alors des bras passer sous ses jambes et dans son dos et elle comprit immédiatement qu'on la rapportait à l'infirmerie.

Ah ! Ça c'est hors de question ! Je dois parler à Dumbledore ! Lâchez moi ! Lâchez moi j'ai dis !!

-Lâchez moi ! Hurla Hermione surprenant Sirius qui la portait…

Il regarda Rémus indécis…celui-ci haussa les épaules et s'approcha pour tenter d'aider son ami à calmer l'étrangère. Grand mal leur fit…Rémus se prit une baffe sonore et Sirius un coup de coude dans les côtes qui faillit le faire lâcher prise. Hermione se débattait comme une furie, du moins dans la mesure de ses forces…Sirius resserra sa prise et souffla quelques instants avant de prendre la parole.

-Rémus, décide toi, on fait quoi ? Je pourrais pas la tenir indéfiniment…

-Je ne…

-Dumbledore ! Je dois voir Dumbledore ! Le coupa Hermione qui s'était enfin légèrement calmer…mais prête en bonne Griffondor qu'elle était à reprendre la lutte si les deux garçons tentaient de la ramener à l'infirmerie. Elle fusilla du regard Sirius et Rémus tour à tour. Ceux-ci, toujours indécis, furent sauvés par l'arrivée du directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore.

-Eh bien, messieurs Black et Lupin, est-ce une manière de traiter une invitée ?

-Euh ben… c'est plutôt elle qui devrait apprendre à être plus cool avec ses hôtes….grommela Sirius.

-Nous l'avons trouvée dans le couloir et nous voulions la ramener à l'infirmerie monsieur. Répondit Lupin assez fort pour couvrir les paroles de son ami.

-Trouvé ? Vous avez failli me tuer bande de … hurla Hermione qui sentait que ses nerfs ne tiendraient pas beaucoup plus longtemps.

-Bien, Mademoiselle Granger, pouvez-vous marcher ? Je crois que nous devons reprendre notre discussion et sans attendre il me semble. La voix de Dumbledore était d'un calme impressionnant.

-Oui monsieur, je pense que je peux marcher…et, il faut absolument que je vous parle.

Hermione insista particulièrement sur le mot ; absolument. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle venait de rencontrer Sirius et Rémus, elle avait sans doute changé le futur par sa seule présence en ces lieux. Et elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée de continuer sur cette voie là ou pas. Elle avait besoin des conseils de Dumbledore. Pourtant, si elle lui parlait le risque était tout aussi grand. Elle s'était rarement sentie aussi perdue. Ne sachant pas vraiment que faire, elle pris une décision qu'elle espérait ne pas regretter par la suite…tout dire au directeur. Elle aurait préféré en parler d'abord avec Ginny, mais celle-ci était apparemment inconsciente. Cette dernière pensée lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Que ferait-elle si Ginny venait à mourir ? Pourrait-elle vraiment rester seule ici parmi les ombres de ce qu'elle considérait comme le passé.

Le professeur Dumbledore ne fut pas le seul à remarquer son trouble, et pendant que Sirius la reposait délicatement sur le sol, le directeur proposa son bras à la jeune fille. Hermione se raccrocha au bras de Dumbledore comme un naufragé s'accroche à une bouée. Sa tête lui tournait un peu, mais elle devait se montrer forte. Le trajet jusqu'au bureau du directeur fut si long pour elle…il lui semblait avoir marché pendant des heures durant. Enfin elle pu s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils faisant face au bureau du grand sorcier.

Albus Dumbledore ne disait rien. Il attendait. Il attendait qu'elle parle. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer. Il était patient. Et il savait qu'elle parlerait. Et c'est ce que fit Hermione. D'une voix faible tout d'abord puis étouffé par les sanglots ensuite.

Au fur et à mesure qu'il l'écoutait le visage du directeur s'assombrissait. C'était donc cela le sombre avenir qui était réservé au monde connu ? Il soupira lorsque la jeune fille acheva sa dernière phrase.

Hermione avait hésité à parler. Puis, tout doucement, presque naturellement, elle raconta presque tout au professeur. Elle ne lui dévoila pas les détails du futur, restant très imprécise sur certains points, comme le nom des morts entre autre…lorsqu'elle releva la tête, son regard croisa immédiatement celui du vieux directeur. Il lui sourit et répondit alors à la question informulée d'Hermione.

-mademoiselle Granger, vous avez très certainement changé le futur en me le racontant. Je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose ou non. Pourtant j'aimerais vous avertir de ne pas jouer avec votre connaissance de l'avenir. Ne le racontez pas aux autres élèves ou professeur. Je dois être le seul au courant, sinon les risques seront plus grands encore. Cela vous paraîtra sans doute très difficile…pourtant vous devez agir comme si vous étiez une jeune fille de cette époque. Je vais vous inscrire vous ainsi que votre amie à l'école. J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez toutes deux à Griffondor en sixième et septième année c'est bien cela ?

Hermione hocha la tête et se retint de justesse de poser d'autres questions.

Dumbledore reprit.

Je devrais certainement vous dire combien votre entreprise a été folle et dangereuse mais je pense qu'elle était dans une certaine mes ure…disons, justifiée. Je vais vous reconduire à l'infirmerie et vous faire porter ce dont vous aurez besoin au cours de cette année…ce qui me mène à une dernière question pour aujourd'hui du moins…que souhaitez vous faire ? Tenter de modifier le futur en agissant discrètement ici, ne rien tenter et vivre le reste de votre vie comme si vous étiez de cette époque ou bien souhaitez vous retourner dans votre époque…ne répondez pas de suite. Vous avez le temps de réfléchir. Mais ne prenez pas trop de temps, sinon la décision se fera plus difficile et douloureuse….bien sur ce…je vous laisse.

Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était de retour sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Comment cela était-il possible... elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais, épuisée, elle s'allongea et s'endormit en réfléchissant à la question de Dumbledore…qu'allait-elle faire ? Et pouvait-elle répondre au nom de Ginny ? …


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était de retour sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Comment cela était-il possible... elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais, épuisée, elle s'allongea et s'endormit en réfléchissant à la question de Dumbledore…qu'allait-elle faire ? Et pouvait-elle répondre au nom de Ginny ? …

Dans la salle commune des griffondors, la discussion était une fois de plus assez animée. Mais curieusement aux yeux de ses amis, Sirius Black n'y prenait pas part, et semblait carrément ne pas avoir écouté un seul mot depuis le début. Plongé dans ses pensées il ne remarquait même pas que tous les regards de ses amis étaient désormais tournés vers lui. Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par un cri de James. Enfin, un hurlement serait plus juste…

-nan mais ça va pas ?! Hurla Sirius en se massant l'oreille. Les autres se moquaient ouvertement de lui, et il ne comprenait apparemment pas pourquoi.

-c'est que…comme tu n'entendais rien…et…que tu …. Rêvais…pas trouvé…autre moyen…James articulait avec peine, secoué par un violent fou rire, il s'arrêta en voyant Sirius partir dans le dortoir en grommelant simplement

-j'ai bien le droit de réfléchir, ça m'arrive à moi figure toi !

Rémus, James et Peter Pettigrow se regardaient étonnés par la réaction de Sirius. D'habitude il aurait répondu en se jetant sur James pour une bagarre qui aurait duré jusqu'à ce que Lily Evans se dérange pour venir les calmer. Et Sirius ne l'aurait certainement pas écouté d'ailleurs…ils furent d'autant plus étonnés lorsque, montant dans le dortoir, ils trouvèrent un Sirius déjà couché et ayant tiré les rideaux de son lit. Lui qui était toujours le dernier couché et le dernier debout…

Mais ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Sirius, bien que couché, était loin de s'endormir. Il disait vrai en prétendant qu'il réfléchissait. Oui Sirius Black réfléchissait. Il se demandait comment on pouvait être à la fois aussi forte et aussi fragile que la jolie étrangère qu'il avait rencontrée avec Rémus. Il la trouvait forte…parce qu'avec les blessures qu'il n'avait fait qu'apercevoir, elle avait réussit à faire plus de la moitié du chemin entre l'infirmerie et le bureau du vieux directeur, et il lui restait suffisamment d'énergie pour se débattre….mais il avait croisé son regard, et une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'elle était bien plus fragile qu'on ne pouvait le penser…il aurait aimé lui parler…demain, c'était dimanche, il irait la voir, seul, à l'infirmerie….

De son côté, Hermione avait été réveillé par un sentiment de détresse horrible. Elle avait peur, brusquement très peur. Ce genre de crise d'angoisse ne lui arrivait que rarement, mais cela la paralysait pendant plusieurs minutes au moins. Elle se calma du mieux qu'elle pu et se mit à réfléchir à l'avenir. Que devait-elle faire…elle voulait tant revoir Harry, Ron, ses parents, Drago…à cette pensée une larme coula. Elle se remémora les dernières paroles qu'elle avait échangées avec Ron et Harry….

Elle était à Poudlard. Drago se tenait à ses côtés, légèrement en retrait. Harry et Ron en face d'elle la regardait avec des regards plein de colère…ils étaient dans la salle sur demande pour être plus tranquille…les paroles de Ron furent plus que blessantes pour la jeune lionne…

-Tu nous trahis pour cette sale fouine ! J'arrive pas à y croire Mione ! C'est pas possible ! Moi qui pensais que t'étais une fille bien ! Franchement je suis déçu !

La jalousie empreignait les paroles de Ron et Hermione l'avait sentie. Harry ne disait rien, se contentant de la fixer, son regard glissant parfois jusqu'à Drago et se chargeant de haine…

-La jalousie t'étouffe mon pauvre Ronald ! Ce qui me fait le plus de peine c'est que tu réagisses comme ça alors que moi je suis heureuse ! Si j'étais vraiment une amie pour toi, tu ne réagirais pas comme ça ! Hermione en avait les larmes aux yeux…elle savait qu'ils ne seraient pas enchantés par sa relation avec Drago Malfoy, mais la réaction de ses deux amis la blessait vraiment…

-Jaloux, moi jaloux ?! De cette espèce de serpent vicieux ? Tu rigoles j'espères ! Je préfèrerais plutôt mourir que d'être à sa place !

-Mione t'as rien à faire avec lui…laisse le et viens avec nous…grogna Harry.

Hermione laissa aller sa colère et hurla avant de sortir en courant

-Je t'interdis de m'appeler 'Mione'

-Mais…tenta Ron

-Je vous déteste !

-vous n'êtes que des idiots…je savais déjà que l'intelligence n'était pas votre fort, mais là…vous dépassez les limites de la bêtise…je vous pardonnerais pas de lui avoir fait du mal…avait alors dit Drago de son ton le plus glacial.

Hermione avait entendu les mots de Malfoy puisqu'elle s'était arrêtée non loin de la porte pour l'attendre…lorsqu'il la rejoignit quelques secondes après, il la prit dans ses bras et la consola en lui murmurant des mots tendres au creux de l'oreille. Hermione se souvenait encore de son odeur, de sa main caressant ses cheveux, de ses bras l'enlaçant avec douceur…

Puis elle se souvint aussi de l'alerte qui résonna à cet instant dans le château…la bataille allait commencer. Elle se souvint du long baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago avant qu'ils ne se séparent pour partir au combat….

Elle revit une fois de plus la bataille, et le dernier regard que lui avait lancé Drago avant de recevoir le sort qui lui avait été fatal…un regard qui disait…je t'aime…

Hermione laissa couler une larme, pas plus. Elle ne voulait pas être faible, elle ne voulait pas se morfondre…le combat n'était pas encore fini. Pas pour elle. Elle regarda par la fenêtre, les étoiles brillaient si fort, pensa-t-elle…

Elle resta ainsi longtemps, presque toute la nuit. A réfléchir à la réponse qu'elle devrait donner au professeur Dumbledore, aux possibilités qui s'offraient à elle. Elle pensa à Ginny qui était toujours dans le coma. Elle finis par s'endormir, à l'aube, un sourire triste aux lèvres, elle pensait à Drago…

C'était l'aube, et Sirius ne s'était jamais levé si tôt depuis qu'il était à Poudlard, surtout un dimanche ! Il ne fit pas de bruit, chose qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire en temps normal, et sortit pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle. Il s'assit seul à la grande table des griffondors. Il prit son temps pour déjeuner, et ricana lorsqu'il vit le regard suspicieux que lui lançait MacGonagal. Quelques lève-tôt étaient présent dans la salle, et la plupart s'étonnèrent de le voir seul et si tôt en train de manger…il ne s'occupait pas plus que ça de ce qui l'entourait lorsque quelqu'un s'assit en face de lui pour engager la conversation…

-j'espère que tu ne prépares pas un sale coup Black !

-Voyons tu me connais…répondit-il en souriant.

-C'est bien pour ça que je m'inquiète…tu n'es pas avec les trois autres aujourd'hui…des fois je me demande comment Rémus fait pour vous supporter….surtout toi et Potter.

-Si c'est pour me jeter des roses Evans tu peux partir, je ne t'écoute déjà plus…

-pff…si tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire…non, en fait je profite du fait que tu sois seul pour venir te parler des deux nouvelles, il paraît que tu en as déjà rencontré une, la pauvre, enfin, tu viendras avec moi la voir ? Vu que tu la connais ça sera plus sympa pour elle….

-qui t'as dit que je connaissais une nouvelle, quelle nouvelle d'ailleurs ? S'étonna Sirius

La belle rousse repoussa une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait devant les yeux et répondit d'un air un peu fatigué…

-On me l'a dit c'est tout…bon, tu viendras ou pas ?

-Quand et où on se retrouve ? répondit Sirius étonné de la voir si peu combative aujourd'hui. Alors que d'habitude il se lançait parfois dans de fabuleuses joutes verbales avec la jeune préfète, celle-ci semblait ailleurs et épuisée…

-Dans une heure dans le Hall ça te va ? Proposa-t-elle en se levant.

-Pas de problème…à plus…

-c'est ça…dit-elle en s'éloignant.

Sirius la suivit du regard quelques instants puis se concentra sur le pain au chocolat énorme qu'il voulait à tout prix faire rentrer d'un seul coup dans sa bouche…

Dumbledore était à l'infirmerie…Pompom l'avait appelé pour lui signaler que la deuxième jeune fille, la rousse, s'était enfin réveillé. Il attendait patiemment que Hermione Granger se réveille aussi. Il avait discuté avec l'infirmière et étaient tous deux tomber d'accord sur un point…moins le choc serait grand pour la jeune fille sortant du coma, mieux cela serait pour elle. Ils avaient donc décider de la laisser tranquille jusqu'au réveil de son amie. Pompom et Dumbledore s'était assis tranquillement et buvait du thé tout en discutant…

Dumbledore en était déjà à sa troisième tasse quand Hermione se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

-Mademoiselle Granger. Heureux de vous revoir…

-euh…moi aussi professeur. Grommela Hermione pas encore très bien réveillée.

-vous serez contente d'apprendre le réveil de votre amie. Je vous averti cependant qu'il vaudrait mieux pour elle de ne pas subir un choc trop important. Sinon je vous invite à aller la voir.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et se précipita vers le bureau de l'infirmière. Ginny tourna la tête vers elle lorsqu'elle entendit du bruit.

-Ginny ! Enfin, enfin tu te réveilles !

-j'ai vu Harry Mione…Harry, il m'appelle…dit Ginny d'une voix qui paraissait lointaine à Hermione.

-que…qu'est-ce que tu racontes Ginny ? demanda Hermione inquiète.

-Harry est là…il m'attend Mione.

-Gin, Ginny, reste avec moi…tu m'entends ? Gin ! Hermione était paniquée. Sa meilleure amie semblait être devenu folle.

-T'inquiète pas Mione, tout va bien, Harry est là…il y a même Ron, j'en suis sûre…tout le monde nous attend…

-Ginny ? Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux…

Ginny tourna la tête vers elle et la fixa quelques instants. Son regard paraissait vide. Elle n'était déjà plus vraiment là. Hermione se mit à pleurer, à serrer Ginny dans ses bras, à la supplier de l'écouter, de rester avec elle. Mais Ginny n'écoutait pas vraiment…

-Mione…

Hermione regarda Ginny qui souriait légèrement, Hermione cria à Ginny de se ressaisir…rien n'y fit….et c'est avec horreur qu'Hermione écouta les dernières paroles de celle qui fut comme une sœur pour elle…

-Mione…je vais les rejoindre…

-NONNNNNNN !!!!! Hurla Hermione en voyant les yeux de Ginny se fermer lentement. Une larme, une seule et unique larme, coula le long de la joue pâle de la jeune fille rousse qui mourut un sourire aux lèvres…

Hermione resta longtemps à pleurer sur le corps de la dernière personne qui la rattachait à son passé…elle pleurait en criant que elle aussi voulait les rejoindre, que elle aussi souhaitait les revoir…mais son vœu ne fut pas exaucé…

Elle finit par s'endormir épuisée, et Dumbledore l'emporta jusqu'à son lit, le regard habituellement pétillant de malice du directeur était à cet instant rempli de tristesse et de pitié….

De l'autre côté de la porte, Sirius Black et Lily Evans se regardait avec horreur comprenant qu'ils avaient assisté de manière indirecte à la mort d'une des deux jeunes filles. Ils étaient restées silencieux et avaient écouté Hermione pleurer. Ils n'eurent pas besoin de se concerter pour comprendre tous les deux que ceci resterait entre eux…c'était désormais un secret qu'ils partageaient avec Dumbledore, madame Pomfrey, et la nouvelle, Hermione Granger….

Un bien triste secret en vérité…

…

James, Rémus et Peter Pettigrow cherchaient leur ami Sirius Black. Ils avaient fini par arrêter de fouiller les couloirs au hasard et James avait sortit la carte des maraudeurs de sa poche.

-Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises…murmura-t-il de peur d'être entendu.

Les trois garçons se penchèrent sur la carte. On pouvait y voir un plan très détaillé du château et des environs proches. Chaque personne se déplaçant dans le château était visible sur la carte. Ainsi ils repérèrent un groupe de serpentard qui semblait s'amuser à tyranniser deux élèves de chez poufsouffle…mais James s'en moquait un peu. Pour l'instant il se demandait où avait bien pu disparaître son ami. Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il repéra enfin la vignette au nom de Sirius Black. Celle-ci se trouvait vraiment très très proche de celle au nom de Lily Evans…la jeune fille dont James était amoureux depuis tant de temps désormais. Il eut soudain un doute…était-ce possible que Sirius et Lily soient…ensembles…. James partit en courant vers celui qu'il considérait comme son frère.

Hermione pleurait. Elle venait à peine de se réveiller et elle pleurait de nouveau. Ginny, Ginny était morte. Elle avait parlé avec le directeur de Poudlard. Elle lui avait demandé si il était possible d'enterrer Ginny à Pré au Lard. Après tout, c'était là que les autres étaient morts dans sa réalité. Le directeur avait bien sûr accepté. Puis elle était sortit de l'infirmerie sans demander son avis à l'infirmière d'ailleurs…elle avait marché sans réfléchir, jusqu'à l'endroit où ses jambes l'avaient portée….le saule cogneur…

Sirius et Lily avaient marché côte à côte dans les couloirs, sans échanger ne serait-ce qu'un mot. Lily finit pourtant par briser le silence pesant qui régnait entre eux.

-Tu la connaissais, la morte je veux dire…

-Non…l'autre non plus je ne la connais pas. Je l'ai juste rencontrée comme ça…répondit-il faiblement.

-Je me demande…commença Lily avant d'être interrompu par la voix du garçon qu'elle n'avait absolument pas envie de voir à cet instant.

-Siriussssssssssssssssssss !!!!!! Hurla James Potter en courant vers son ami.

Ce dernier le regarda d'un air surpris avant de sourire de la situation. Si il ne se trompait pas, son cher Cornedrue devait être mort de jalousie au moment même. Il surprit le regard énervé de Lily Evans. Apparemment ce n'était pas encore aujourd'hui que James Potter sortirait avec elle, se dit Sirius.

Pourtant, une fois arrivé à auteur des deux autres, James changea d'attitude, et, se passant la main dans les cheveux il fit un grand sourire à la jeune fille en lui demandant d'une voix qui se voulait charmeuse…

-Salut Evans, tu veux sortir avec moi ?

-Dans tes rêves Potter. Répliqua Lily d'un ton acerbe, avant d'ajouter d'une voix, disons, beaucoup plus normale…Bon eh bien à plus tard Sirius. Puis elle s'éloigna en faisant un petit geste de la main en direction du garçon qui arborait un sourire malicieux et narquois.

James se tourna vers son ami et lui dit sèchement,

-Tu m'expliques, ou tu comptes garder ce sourire débile toute la journée ?

-T'énerves pas mon vieux Cornedrue, il ne s'est rien passé entre elle et moi. Répondit Sirius indifférent au ton qu'employait son ami.

Rémus et Peter arrivèrent à cet instant. Mais James ne s'intéressait pas à eux. Il voulait être sûr que Sirius ne lui mentait pas.

-Patmol, tu jures sur les maraudeurs qu'il n'y a rien entre vous ?

-Bien sûr qu'il n'y a rien entre nous. On discutait, c'est tout. Répondit-il avant de rire de la tête que faisait James.

Il s'arrêta bien vite pourtant. Rémus lui posant une question pour le moins pertinente, et que les deux autres n'auraient pas songer à poser…

-Mais…pourquoi elle te parlait à toi ? Elle te déteste au moins autant que James…enfin, je croyais…

Les quatre garçons restèrent silencieux quelques instants avant que James ne pousse un cri perçant.

-Quoi ?! Elle me déteste ?! Mais, mais Lunard c'est pas possible ça !! Je vais faire comment moi pour qu'elle accepte de sortir avec moi ? Il avait l'air totalement abattu par la nouvelle. Devant sa tête les trois autres ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

Malgré l'ambiance joyeuse qui régnait, Sirius ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir triste pour la jeune fille qui avait perdu son amie dans la matinée…mais il se ressaisit très vite lorsque James proposa d'aller faire une farce aux serpentards…

De son côté, Hermione était en pleine discussion avec madame Pomfrey…enfin, disons plutôt qu'elle se disputait avec l'infirmière…

-Je vous dis que je suis tout à fait capable de sortir de votre infirmerie et de commencer les cours dès demain comme tout le monde !

-Et je vous dis moi, jeune fille, que je n'accepterais jamais de laisser sortir un élève blessé de mon infirmerie. Ou il devra me passer sur le corps !

-évitez de me tenter !

-vous n'oseriez pas tout de même !

-Je vais pas me gêner ! Je vous dis que je vais bien, que je suis apte à aller en cours ! Je suis quand même la mieux placé pour savoir !

Hermione était rouge de colère, mais son teint n'avait rien à envier à celui de Pompom qui virait elle aussi à la couleur tomate…

Elles commençaient toutes deux à devenir vraiment hystérique lorsque les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagal pénétrèrent dans la pièce. Les deux femmes se calmèrent instantanément, sous le regard amusé du directeur et celui un peu plus strict de la sous-directrice…

-Eh bien Pompom, que se passe-t-il pour que vous criiez de cette façon sur l'une de vos malade ?

-je disais juste à mademoiselle Granger ici présente, que son comportement était des plus puériles et qu'elle devait cesser immédiatement.

-puérile ? Moi ! Non mais…s'exclama Hermione avant de baisser les yeux en réalisant que MacGonagal l'observait étrangement.

-Ceci n'explique pas cela…pouvez-vous être plus précise Pompom. Demanda Dumbledore qui semblait savoir ce qu'il se passait mais qui prenait un malin plaisir à interroger son infirmière.

-eh bien, c'est que…hésita cette dernière avant de reprendre d'un ton plus ferme. Mademoiselle Granger demandait la permission de commencer les cours dès demain et…

-Permission qui est d'ores et déjà accordée Pompom. Répondit le directeur sans attendre.

-Quoi ?!

-Yes ! Merci beaucoup monsieur ! s'exclama Hermione, contente de pouvoir sortir de l'infirmerie qu'elle ne supportait plus.

-Mais enfin Albus ! Ce n'est pas sérieux, vous savez tout comme moi dans quel état cette jeune fille est arrivée ! répliqua l'infirmière.

-et je sais aussi tout comme vous que la guérison du corps passe par la santé de l'esprit. Allons, vous voyez bien Pompom que cette jeune fille préfère être en cours et avec d'autres jeunes de son âge plutôt qu'à l'infirmerie…ce qui est, d'ailleurs, tout à fait compréhensible…

Madame Pomfrey soupira et s'avoua vaincu sous l'air triomphant d'Hermione qui se sentait déjà mieux rien qu'en pensant au moment oelle quitterait ce lieu.

Le professeur Dumbledore reprit :

-Je vous demanderais cependant miss de venir vous présenter dans le bureau de notre infirmière demain soir, afin que celle-ci puisse vérifier votre état de santé.

-Bien professeur.

-Bien, je vous laisse donc aux mains de votre directrice de maison. Elle vous expliquera comment nous allons nous organiser pour votre intégration. Je me permes aussi de vous rappeler que vous avez un choix à faire miss…

-Oui professeur…mais je voudrais plus de temps…

-Vous l'avez, vous l'avez…mais n'attendez pas trop, souvenez-vous de ce que je vous ai dis…dit enfin le sorcier avant de se retourner et de s'éloigner tranquillement vers la sortie.

Hermione le regarda sortir et baissa les yeux. La vérité était qu'elle voulait sortir de l'infirmerie, non pas pour les cours, mais pour s'éloigner le plus possible du lieu où Ginny était morte. Elle trouvait que dans la pièce flottait une odeur caractéristique…celle de la mort. Elle savait aussi que c'était son imagination qui lui jouait des tours. Pourtant elle n'avait qu'une seule envie…fuir ce lieu au plus vite…

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées par la voix du professeur de métamorphose.

-Bien, jeune fille, vous avez donc été admise en septième année à Griffondor. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de vous dire à quel point je souhaite préserver l'image et le prestige de cette maison. Donc je passerais à des détails plus matériels…nous vous fournissons les livres et le matériel scolaire puisque vous ne possédez rien d'autre que votre baguette. Nous vous fournissons aussi des uniformes du collège et le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de vous faire savoir que sa porte et celle de son coffre vous sont ouverte en cas de besoin. Je préciserais moi-même que si vous avez besoin de parler vous pouvez venir me voir. Le directeur ne m'a pas informé de votre histoire mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Bien, vous pouvez dès maintenant rejoindre votre dortoir. Le mot de passe est Sombral. Si vous avez des questions vous pouvez venir me voir ou les poser directement aux deux préfet de votre maison, Lily Evans et Rémus Lupin. Je vous laisse maintenant, passez une bonne journée miss.

Hermione salua son professeur et la regarda elle aussi partir. Un sourire nostalgique s'étira sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle se souvint de la MacGonagal de son époque. Elle n'avait pas changé…

Après avoir poliment pris congé de l'infirmière, Hermione sortit et se dirigea directement vers les dortoirs. Elle ne voulait qu'une chose, s'allonger et se reposer. Elle pouffa de rire en se rappelant comment madame Pomfrey l'avait tirée de sa précédente rêverie…

elle avait marché sans réfléchir, jusqu'à l'endroit où ses jambes l'avaient portée….le saule cogneur…

Hermione s'était assise et avait regardé l'arbre quelques instant…il lui rappelait tant de choses…elle ferma les yeux et s'allongea dans l'herbe…et se mit à rêver…

Les cris perçant de l'infirmière firent faire un bond à Hermione qui avait fini par s'endormir dans l'herbe…

-Miss Granger ! Comment osez-vous ! Je vous préviens que si vous ne retournez pas immédiatement à l'infirmerie je vous y traîne de force et vous attache à votre lit !

Hermione, fatiguée et ne voulant pas se battre avec l'infirmière se leva et retourna à l'infirmerie sans broncher. Ecoutant à peine le sermon de Pompom.

Pendant qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Hermione était arrivée devant le tableau de la grosse dame. Elle soupira et donna le mot de passe avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. A son entrée le silence se fit dans la pièce et tous les regards convergèrent vers elle…

Hermione ne savait pas pourquoi elle restait là, bêtement, à fixer les autres élèves qui eux même la fixait…la situation était réellement stupide. Hermione soupira…elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se lancer dans de longues explications devant toute la maison Griffondor au grand complet. Elle fit donc comme si il ne s'était rien passé et s'apprêtait à monter à son dortoir lorsqu'elle réalisa l'énorme bourde qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle se retourna lentement pour faire face aux élèves qui continuaient à la fixer avec étonnement. Puis elle finit par briser ce silence pesant…

-Euh…quelqu'un pourrait m'indiquer mon dortoir s'il vous plait ?...

-….

répondez pas tous en même temps surtout… songea-t-elle un brin énervé.

-J'ai demandé si quelqu'un pouvait m'indiquer mon dortoir….répéta-t-elle plus fort.

-…

commence à m'énerver ces idiots…bon sang….ne pas hurler, ne pas hurler, rester calme, sourire et…

-Eh oh ! Y a quelqu'un ou vos cervelles sont toutes parties en vacances ?! Cria Hermione décidément pas d'humeur à patienter trois heures qu'un élève se décide à lui montrer un dortoir qu'elle connaissait déjà…

Pour le plus grand bonheur d'Hermione, le tableau laissa entrer à ce moment précis une jeune fille rousse et quelques instants après seulement quatre garçons qui semblaient bien s'amuser…

En fait…seulement trois des quatre adolescents riaient…le dernier tentant désespérément d'attirer l'attention de la rousse. Les cinq nouveaux arrivants se calmèrent lorsqu'ils découvrirent la joyeuse ambiance de la salle commune.

-Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? S'étonna Peter Pettigrow

Hermione ferma les yeux en voyant arriver Sirius et Rémus…et, le sosie presque parfait d'Harry…

Lily prit la parole…

-Tu dois être Hermione Granger. C'est donc toi la nouvelle…viens je vais te montrer ton dortoir et t'expliquer deux trois choses sur Poudlard…elle avait une voix douce et semblait très gentille.

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise…revoir ainsi deux morts, plus les parents de son meilleur ami…ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Mais en bonne Griffondor elle retint ses larmes et suivit Lily qui commençait déjà à monter vers les chambres. Hermione ne remarqua pas le regard qu'un des élèves lui avait lancé…et heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs…

Lily était très fatiguée. En plus elle ne savait pas comment réagir face à la nouvelle. Après tout, elle avait entendu tout ce qui avait eu lieu dans l'infirmerie. Elle était très gênée, et énervée aussi…même si cela n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Hermione. James Potter n'avait pas voulu la lâcher de toute la soirée. Il n'avait pas cesser de la suivre partout répétant inlassablement « Evans tu veux sortir avec moi »…et cela bien sûr en se passant sans arrêt la main dans les cheveux…ce qu'il avait le don de l'agacer c'était impressionnant. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit sous le regard légèrement étonné d'Hermione. Elle lui sourit et décida de faire connaissance avec elle. Peut-être que cette nouvelle deviendrait son amie…une véritable amie, pas comme toutes les autres qui passaient leur temps à soupirer et glousser dès qu'elles voyaient un garçon…

-Alors…Hermione c'est bien ça…comment trouves-tu Poudlard ? C'était une question stupide, Lily le savait, mais elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux pour débuter la conversation.

-c'est un endroit…stupéfiant. Répondit simplement Hermione.

Hermione avait décidé de ne pas trop se lier avec les gens de cette époque, pas tant qu'elle n'aurait pas pris de décision à propos de son avenir…mais elle avait une terrible envie de parler, de sentir qu'elle n'était pas aussi seule qu'elle le pensait.

-J'aime beaucoup la grande salle, le plafond est sublime. Et je suis très heureuse de me retrouver parmi les Griffondors. Ajouta-t-elle en souriant.

-les griffondors ne sont pas tous intéressants…marmonna Lily, suffisamment fort pour qu'Hermione l'entende.

-De qui parles-tu plus précisément ?

-De James Potter ! C'est un imbécile qui ne veut que prouver qu'il est capable de mettre toutes les filles de Poudlard dans son lit…en plus il est toujours accompagné de sa petite bande…'les maraudeurs' comme ils s'appellent entre eux. Ils sont ridicules. Enfin, j'exagère, Rémus Lupin est quelqu'un de bien…sauf quand il cautionne les idioties de ses amis…

-ils ont pourtant l'air…Hermione hésita, cherchant ses mots. Lily profita de ces quelques secondes pour continuer.

-L'air cool ? L'air sympa ? C'est ce qu'ils veulent en effet faire croire ! Le pire c'est qu'il se croit irrésistible. Bon j'admets qu'il est….assez beau…mais….

Hermione cessa d'écouter pendant un court instant. Assez beau ? Elle trouvait que le père de Harry était plutôt assez canon oui !

Bon c'est vrai qu'il à l'air très prétentieux, mais d'après Harry il était très intelligent et je trouve qu'il n'a pas l'air plus bête qu'un autre….

-Hermione tu m'écoutes ? demanda Lily qui n'appréciait pas qu'on ne l'écoute pas…

-Euh…eue tu disais me rappelais des souvenirs…disons, douloureux…

-Oh je suis désolée…

Un silence lourd tomba dans la pièce. Les deux jeunes filles n'osaient pas vraiment se regarder. L'une parce qu'elle était plongée dans son passé, l'autre parce qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment quel sujet aborder.

Lily avait une furieuse envie de connaître le passé de la nouvelle. Pourquoi était elle arrivée après tout le monde ? Pourquoi avait elle d'abord passé deux jours à l'infirmerie ? D'où venait elle exactement ? De quoi son amie était elle morte ? Qui était Harry et Ron ? Tant de question sans réponses. Lily tentait de se justifier en se disant à elle-même que c'était son devoir de préfète…elle hésitait à poser toutes ces questions…mais elle en avait tellement envie ! Oserait-elle ? Oui, non….elle allait se décider lorsque Hermione la prit de court…

-Tu sais…c'est dur pour moi de rev…d'être ici….encore de justesse je, je viens d'assez loin, et…mes parents…mes amis…ils sont tous….morts…murmurait Hermione. Je voudrais les revoir…mais, c'est…impossible je n'ai toujours pas choisit… et…enfin…

Hermione arrêta de parler. D'ailleurs elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait commencé…elle qui ne voulait se lier avec personne…elle débutait en racontant sa vie à la première personne venue. Enfin, ce n'était pas vraiment la première personne venue…c'était tout de même la mère de Harry…mais malgré tout….avait elle eu raison de lui dire cela….

Hermione redressa la tête et croisa le regard de Lily. Celui-ci était tellement gentil, plein de compassion, mais pas de pitié…

Cette fois ci, ce fut Lily qui se mit à parler.

-Tu sais, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je comprends, je…je n'ai jamais vécu ça mais…comment dire…enfin….si tu as le moindre souci, ou la moindre envie de parler, si tu éprouves le besoin de te confier… enfin… je serais…Enfin…tu peux compter sur moi quoi….

Elles avaient toutes deux cesser de parler. Le silence était encore une fois très pesant. Mais cette fois aucune des deux ne voulait le briser. Hermione avait été très touché par les paroles de Lily. Ça lui faisait du bien de sentir qu'elle pouvait parler à quelqu'un d'autre que Dumbledore ou MacGonagal….ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas confiance en eux…mais…c'était, il faut l'avouer, plus facile de parler à une jeune fille de son âge…

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent en souriant. Heureuses toutes les deux de cette amitié naissante.

Lily se mit de nouveau à parler et à parler encore et encore. Durant presque toute la nuit elle expliqua à Hermione comment les cours se déroulaient, comment les profs étaient…avant de raconter les mille et une farces des maraudeurs…Hermione ne parvint pas à se retenir, et plusieurs fois, elle se mit à rire aux éclats. Elles ne se souciaient pas du bruit qu'elles faisaient. Elles s'en moquaient même totalement. Puis, alors que l'aube approchait, elle s'endormirent épuisées….pour se réveiller deux heures plus tard….en retard….

La soirée c'était bien déroulée aussi pour les maraudeurs. Ils avaient profité de la nuit pour se faufiler hors de la tour des griffondors…enfin, pas tous les maraudeurs, James Potter et Sirius Black seulement. Ils avaient dans l'idée de faire un petit tour dans le château et de trouver une quelconque farce à faire aux serpentards…James n'avait de cesse de proposer des idées…toujours rejeter par son ami…lassé au bout d'un moment….et après une bonne vingtaine de refus…il se retourna vers Sirius et dit énervé.

-Mais enfin ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? T'as jamais été aussi….passif….tu ne dis rien…tu ne ris plus…tu ne fais pas de farces aux serpentards…tu n'as toujours pas choisit de fille pour la semaine…qu'est-ce que t'as bon sang !

Sirius le regarda interloqué…comment ça il n'avait pas choisit de fille ? Comment ça il ne participait plus aux farces contre les serpentards ? Comment ça il ne riait plus ? C'était absolument faux !

-Mais qu'est ce que tu me racontes là ? Bien sûr que je suis comme avant !

-Que de mauvaise foi mon cher Patmol ! Dis moi quelle est la dernière proposition de blagues que je t'ai faite ?

-….

-La dernière fois que tu nous as parlé ?

-….

-La dernière fois que…

-…Que j'ai vu Miss teigne…à l'instant !

Les deux garçons se mirent à courir comme des fous pour échapper au regard perçant de Miss Teigne. Ils ne voulaient pas de points en moins alors que les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé…

Une fois arrivé devant le tableau ils reprirent un peu leur souffle avant de retourner dans la salle commune. Ils s'installèrent près du feu et reprirent leur discussion….

-Nan, mais je suis sérieux Patmol, je te reconnais à peine…dis moi ce qui t'arrives…c'est encore tes parents ? Ils ont rien pu te faire pourtant cette année…

-Bof…Sirius haussa les épaules. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais eu de secret pour James…mais là il hésitait un peu à lui dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur…parce que le dire à James, c'était se l'avouer à soi même….

-Tu vois…d'habitude tu m'aurais tout raconté…grommela James, visiblement vexé par l'attitude de son meilleur ami.

-Bon…si tu veux tout savoir…ben…c'est à cause d'une fille…

-Une fille ?! Me dis pas que toi, Sirius Black, le gars le plus convoité de tout Poudlard….me dis pas que tu es … amoureux !

-Mais non ! (Mais si) c'est juste que cette fille m'intrigue…et puis elle est mignonne….mais je la connais pas…donc…

-donc depuis ce matin tu cherchais un moyen de pouvoir faire plus ample connaissance et plus si affinité c'est ça ? Ricana James

-Crétin….cette fois, c'est pas pareil….

-La nouvelle ! Je parie que c'est la nouvelle ! Sirius mon vieux t'es un rapide….dis moi…et…mais…où tu vas ?

-me coucher….grogna Sirius laissant James seul face au feu.

Il monta se coucher et tenta d'engager de nouveau la conversation avec Sirius…mais soit celui dormait déjà…soit il avait décidé de l'ignorer totalement dès que ce sujet serait abordé…

La deuxième hypothèse s'avérait être la bonne, puisque ni Sirius ni James ne trouvèrent le sommeil cette nuit là…l'un trop occupé à cherche un moyen de conquérir sa belle….l'autre ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser à l'énigme que représentait cette Hermione Granger…

Le lendemain matin….quatre Griffondors regrettaient de ne pas avoir dormi un peu plus durant la nuit….


End file.
